Love is
by Kumiko Junko
Summary: A veces me dan ganas llorar, y puedo hacerlo. Pero cada vez que lo hago me siento estúpido...Feliz cumpleaños Near


"Llego este paquete para ti."- Era una caja pequeña de cartón marrón, un poco mallugada de las esquinas.

_Para: Near De: Wammy's House_

Se leía en la tapa, aunque no me era necesario ese dato para saber de quien era el paquete. Desde que me fui de ese lugar, Roger jamás se había olvidado de mandarme algo, aunque ya le he dicho varias veces que no es necesario el insiste, dice que es cosa de familia, a su parecer el es mi familia.

Al abrirla lo primero que veo, una nota.

"_Near, todos en Wammy's House te deseamos un feliz cumpleaños. Esperamos pronto vengas a visitarnos. Ojala te guste tu regalo."_

Dentro de la caja había un libro "La Mécanique du Coeur"

Después de algunas horas había terminado de leer. Era una historia de amor. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las historias de este tipo, no tenía un final feliz, más bien era trágico y oscuro. _"Perfecto" _es la única palabra que cruza por mi mente al dejar el libro en el estante.

"_**Love is dangerous for you tinny hearth"**_

Esa frase se repite por todo el libro, una y otra vez. Tal vez sea por eso que no la puedo sacar de mi mente. _Un chico que nació con el corazón congelado y una chica que prácticamente nació del fuego…_

Los últimos meses me la he pasado haciendo lo indispensable, hago las cosas por que tengo que hacerlas. Es hora de levantarme, me levanto, es hora de trabajar, trabajo. Pero hay días que simplemente me siento… no sabría como describirlo. Vacio, quizás. Me siento incapaz de moverme. Siento que al dar un paso me caeré y me romperé en mil pedazos, aunque se de sobra que eso es imposible.

Paso los días resolviendo casos, de esos que la policía desecha por falta de pruebas o alguna estupidez como esa. Ladrones, asesinos, violadores, estafadores…todos idiotas. El mundo se mueve demasiado rápido para mi gusto, no se queda quieto ni un segundo y eso me molesta.

No se desde cuando o por que, pero le he tomado cierto temor a la oscuridad. Cada vez que cierro los ojos no se que pasa, empiezo a escuchar ruidos, a sentir sombras a mi alrededor, empiezo a sentirme observado, acechado. Se que eso es imposible, estoy en una base de máxima seguridad, pero aun así no logro convencerme totalmente de que solo están en mi cabeza. Además ¿Cómo los puedo sacar de ahí?, lo único que se me ocurre es murmurar las oraciones que me enseñaste, ¿y sabes que?, aunque no del todo, funcionan.

Nunca le encontré un verdadero sentido a mi existencia, pero al menos antes tenia algo que me hiciera querer encontrarlo, ese algo ya no esta, y sin embargo no soy capaz de suicidarme, además ¿Con que sentido?, aquí o en cualquier lado se que seguiré igual, en **blanco.**

Conozco la tristeza, el dolor, la desesperación, la vergüenza, el odio, los conozco, pero no los comprendo. Te esforzaste por enseñarme a sentir y lo lograste, me ensañaste a amar, pero claro, **solo a ti**. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, **¿Por qué no pudiste dejarme como me encontraste?,** ¿Por qué me enseñaste a amarte? **A veces me dan ganas llorar, y puedo hacerlo. Pero cada vez que lo hago me siento estúpido.**

Muchos piensan que el auto sacrificio es un acto noble, digno de admiración. Pero eso no es verdad, es un acto cobarde. ¿Por qué no luchaste?, ¿Jamás pensaste en un poco en que haría yo sin ti? Claro que no, pues pensaste solo en ti, en tu orgullo, en llegar primero. Si tal solo hubieras tenido un poco de paciencia, las cosas abrían sido diferentes. Estoy seguro de que hubieras atrapado a Kira tarde o temprano. Tan solo falto eso nos falto, paciencia.

Ya estoy cansado de seguir dándole vueltas a las cosas, de seguir llegando siempre a las mismas conclusiones. **Simplemente no entiendo por que me hiciste esto.**

¿Cómo es que nadie se da cuenta?, ¿Cómo es que no ven que necesito ayuda?, no la voy a pedir y si me la ofrecen tal vez la rechace. ¿Pero acaso no tiene que ser así? **Después de todo se que voy a estar bien, de una manera o de otra voy a seguir viviendo.**

"_**Love is dangerous for you tinny hearth"**_

¿Por que nadie me lo advirtió antes?

* * *

**"****Love is dangerous for you tinny hearth" = "El amor es peligroso para tu pequeño corazon". El libro se llama " La mecanica del corazon" y es una historia realmente bella, si tienen la oportunidad de leerlo haganlo! Vale la pena... Este fic esta mal escrito, no me gusto del todo, lo lei tantas veces que simplemente me hice insensible a el ...**

**Solo me queda por decir...Feliz cumpleaños Near.**


End file.
